


Sugar Rush

by SkyeLinkHyrule



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adrian Toomes is An Asshole, Age Difference, Alive Mary Parker, Alive Richard Parker, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Bottom Peter Parker, College Student Miles Morales, College Student Peter Parker, Daddy Kink, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Innocent Peter Parker, Italian Tony Stark, Kinks, M/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Minor Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales, Minor Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Musician Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Sexual Harassment, Slow Burn, Spoiled Peter Parker, Sugar Baby Miles Morales, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Bucky Barnes, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, Teacher Bruce Banner, Tony Stark Is A Sweetheart, Top Tony Stark, eventual starker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:55:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25271230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyeLinkHyrule/pseuds/SkyeLinkHyrule
Summary: Being a gay college student isn’t easy. Peter Parker has learned this the hard way when he was disowned by his parents after coming out of the closet and is forced to live in an old apartment and work at a minimum wage job and have your aunt and uncle use their money to help you out. As he was close in falling into a hole of debt, he is persuaded by his friend, Miles, to go to a website where guys his age meet sugar daddies who please them financially and sexually. Reluctantly, Peter agrees and he finds himself meeting a lonely billionaire from the site named Tony Stark, who finds Peter very intriguing and sweet as candy.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes/Miles Morales, Peter Parker/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson
Comments: 18
Kudos: 147





	1. Caramel Dipped Apples

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there guys! Skye here and I am back with a new Starker story and this time I'd bring in a Sugar Daddy AU involving dating sites. I did it with Overwatch and I decided to do it with Marvel where Peter and Tony meet through a dating site while Peter is struggling with college and such. Yeah, I love doing these kinds of tropes and all!
> 
> Okay without further ado… let’s get on with this chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers, or any of the characters or franchises used in this story. They all belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby (both rest in paradise), and Marvel. However, I do own the plot of this story… nothing more.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences, which means it's not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters. To everyone else, please enjoy this new Starker story!

Summary: Being a gay college student isn’t easy. Peter Parker has learned this the hard way when he was disowned by his parents after coming out of the closet and is forced to live in an old apartment and work at a minimum wage a job and have your aunt and uncle use their money to help you out. As he was close in falling into a hole of debt, he is persuaded by his friend, Miles, to go to a website where guys his age meet sugar daddies who please them financially and sexually. Reluctantly, Peter agrees and he finds himself meeting a lonely billionaire from the site named Tony Stark, who finds Peter very intriguing and sweet as candy. 

**Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (Starker), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales (Mucky)

**Sugar Rush**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

**Chapter One:** Caramel-Dipped Apples

A sigh came out as 18-year-old, Peter Benjamin Parker walked out of the classroom and through the campus of Empire State University with books in his hand, and his backpack latched on the left side of his back. It was already 9:00 at night and a Monday, meaning that all of the students are either heading out for clubbing, hanging out until late, or heading home for Netflix and relaxation. None of those fun things were on Peter's list.

College has been complete exhaustion for the young brunette, and despite loving all of his classes, including his favorite subject – visual arts, he had barely got any time to have any spare moments to himself. If his classes weren't stressful enough, the fees from college were coming to him, and it was eating him alive, for he was already close to being in debt after taking out so much student loans to keep a roof under his head and to buy food to keep him from starving to death.

He had also been working at a Chinese restaurant run by the Li family at Chinatown while he's not going to school and loves it. He had been working there since his senior year in high school, and he had enjoyed working there not because of how the customers would kindly compliment him in his hard work but how he had grown close with the Li family, especially with their eldest son, Martin. The latter has developed feelings for the brunette. However, Peter didn't see Martin that way and that he couldn't interfere with his family for they are a traditional family, and he didn't want them to chastise him for being gay, no matter how sexy the man was.

Yes, Peter Parker is gay. He's been gay since junior high. But due to living in a traditional family of his own, homosexuality was not in the criteria, and his parents didn't take it well when they saw him kissing a guy he had brought home during high school. They threw him out, cutting him off financially, which caused a significant rift in the family.

Going to college without any support from his parents, especially his father, who refuses to call when help is needed, has been very hard for him. Even if he does have support from his aunt May and Uncle Ben, who sends him money since they moved away to Canada to start their lives together, it still wasn't enough for Peter to pay all of the fees the college gave him.

Walking out of the subway station to uptown Manhattan, Peter stumbled upon his apartment door, where he collapses onto the living room, dropping his backpack onto the floor and plopping onto the large sofa. The apartment smelled like burgers, for he had McDonald's for a week due to him not being able to shop for himself because of school and work.

The apartment wasn't rundown at all, but it still wasn't the best. The rent was indeed high, and that was like the death of his student loans and his paycheck. Speaking of the lease, it is due within the following week, and that brought more pressure within the brunette. He hated being in this situation, and he just wished that there was something he could do something to get him out of the hole.

Just as he continued with his laying, Peter felt his phone vibrate loudly, and he quickly retrieved it where he had gotten a text message, and it was from Aunt May herself.

 **Aunt May** : _Hey, Peter. Your uncle and I have sent you money to help you with your school and your rent. We will be sending you more tomorrow. Love you! <3_

He had gotten the notice from his Chase Bank app where he had received $600 from his aunt, and he just sighed heavily, "Seriously, Aunt May. I don't need you to send me any more of your money," he muttered to himself as he placed his phone onto a small coffee table and remained to lie on the sofa where he drifted off to sleep.

::::: Tony x Peter – **Sugar Rush** – **Sugar Rush** – Tony x Peter :::::

The next morning wasn't a big help either. It was 8:00 in the morning at the campus of Empire State University, and Peter was barely keeping his eyes open as he sat in his chemistry class. He was barely holding his pencil, and he was slowly falling into a full doze.

"Mr. Parker? Are you feeling alright?"

Peter shot his eyes open and looked around to see most of his classmates, focusing on their chemistry exam, all fully awake and alert. He was the only student who has been losing focus, and he mentally cursed at himself that he had lost his focus. His chemistry instructor, Bruce Banner, was looking right at him in slight concern. "Mr. Parker, you don't look like yourself today, have you not been getting any rest?" he asked.

Peter sighed, "Sorry, Professor Banner. I haven't been getting any sleep for the past few days. So much shit has been going through my mind," he spoke a bit solemnly.

Bruce looked at Peter, and he could see the dark marks underneath the college freshman's eyes, and he felt very horrible for him, "Mr. Parker, I think I should excuse you for today. You are working yourself too hard, and I'm worried that it will affect your health," he said and took the exam paper from Peter.

"But Professor, my grade-"

"I know, it's part of your grade, but I believe in second chances. You are one of the best students in my class, but I can't have you push yourself to the point where you end up in the hospital. So, I'm letting you go for today, and I will give you a make-up test," Bruce said, cutting Peter off. "It's for the best. I want you to pass my class, but I also want you to take care of yourself."

Peter remained silent for a moment, and it made him feel more like shit. He removed himself from the desk and left the classroom before Bruce stops him once more. "Hold on, Peter… give me your phone," he said, and Peter reluctantly gives Bruce his phone, and the man puts his contact information in Peters and puts the latter's in his phone before returning the phone to the brunette. "There, that should do it. Now, I will be able to check to see if you are doing fine."

"Professor… you don't have to do this," Peter shook his head.

"I know it seems a bit much, but I can't just stand there and have you hurt yourself over what is going on with you," Bruce exclaimed. "Which is why I am sending you home. I will be able to contact you after class to check up on you, okay?"

Peter couldn't protest, "A-alright," he said, and the brunette walked out of the classroom, Bruce bidding him farewell before heading back inside.

As he walked through the hallways, he gripped onto his backpack as he grumbled to himself. Not only that, Bruce has sent him home, but now he's going to check up on him to see if he is taking care of himself. He understood that the man is very open and compassionate about him and his education, but he didn't have to go 'full-parent' mode on him like that. Peter grumbled more, tiredly walking to the exit, before bumping to his classmate and friend, Miles Gonzalo Morales, who was walking past him and stopped to see Peter, "Pete? Hey, Peter!" he called out, and the 18-year-old turned around.

"Oh. Hey, Miles."

Miles looked at the tiredness within Peter's dark-circled eyes, and he shuddered slightly, "Sheesh, man! Who died and made you the Cryptkeeper?"

"Hilarious, Miles," Peter rebuked, rolling his eyes. "I'm not having the best day, okay?"

"I know, man. I'm not blind. I'm sorry, alright?" Miles jumped back slightly. He didn't mean to annoy Peter, but it did concern him more. "Hey, are you still having trouble with this money thing? If so, I can help you with that. 'Cause to tell you the truth, the money your aunt and uncle are giving you… isn't helping much."

"Ya think?" Peter dryly responded and then sighed.

"Okay, you're gay, right?" Miles spoke, and Peter just nodded half.

"Duh. Of course, I am, and so are you. Why would you ask something obvious?"

"Well, there is one way that you can get out of this money situation," Miles continued. "It's kinda crazy, but I'm telling ya, it works with every college guy who's having problems with money."

Peter rolled his eyes once more, "Just tell me what you wanna tell me, I really wanna go home and get some sleep," he slurred out impatiently and the Afro-Latino held his hands up in defense.

"Alright, alright… alright." Miles took a deep breath, knowing that Peter was losing his patience. "Have you thought of getting a sugar daddy?"

Now, it was Peter's turn to react, "What?" he said in complete disbelief.

"A sugar daddy. You know, getting together with a rich older guy just to get money from him?" Miles explained to the disheveled brunette. "There is a website where you go on and sign up to meet different sugar daddies all over. And trust me, these sugar daddies are hot as fuck!"

Peter shook his head, "Miles… you can't be serious about that. Do you think that some old creep with loads of money would help me with my situation? It's bad enough that I have to deal with trying to get the rent on time before my ass gets kicked out," he exclaimed in dread.

"If you want to get yourself out of the hole you're in, then you should give this a chance," Miles said, smiling. "I signed up on there, and I found a great sugar daddy. If you don't believe me, here's a picture of what my sugar daddy looks like!" Miles held up his cellphone at Peter's face and showed him his sugar daddy, who was a scruffy-looking male with shaggy shoulder-length hair, tired-looking eyes, and a five o'clock shadow dressed in black plaid flannel and a pair of dark blue jeans and black finger-less gloves. The brunette cocked his head a bit and rose a tired brow up.

"He looks like a discount Kurt Cobain," he dryly commented.

"Yeah, but he's very handsome and kind, and one of the wealthiest guys in New York thanks to his parents, not to mention a talented musician. He's giving me money all the time, and he's taking me out on these lavish dates that I can't even recall. So, you should give it a try," Miles prompted. "You don't end up in the streets now, would you?"

Peter lets out a groan, "Ugh, don't even remind me..."

"Then, you should try the scene out. I'm telling you, it's worth it!"

Peter sighed for a moment. He knew hew was taking a risk, but at the same time, he keeps trying and trying to keep himself afloat, and he would hit a dead end. The brunette was so damn tired, he wanted to fall asleep in the hallways already, but Miles was waiting for his answer. "Alright, I'll sign up for this sugar daddy site," he said with a sigh. "Give me the web address."

Miles smiled in victory and takes out his small notebook and writes down the address of the website and gives it to Peter. "Here you go, my good man," he said triumphantly. Peter took the paper and looked at the website address, but before he thanked him, he looked at the name, and he rose a brow.

"Sugar Rush? Wait a minute, I've heard about this site before. But are you sure that it's the right ticket to help me with my money problems?"

Trust me. It's one of the best websites in the world. As I said before, all of the men are very handsome, and they're pretty chill once you get to know them," Miles said with a wink. "You already have the looks, the brains, and even the hard work to go with it. You won't be able to see how good it is unless you give it a chance."

Looking very tired as hell, Peter wanted to protest about the idea of asking some older man for some money. But then again, he doesn't want to keep asking his aunt or uncle for money to keep him from getting kicked out of his home, not to mention paying for his college tuition as well. He didn't have the energy to talk himself out of the plan, and he didn't want to get himself more in-depth into the hole he is in right now.

"Alright, I'll give the sugar daddy thing a try. But if this all fails, I'm blaming you on this," Peter glanced at Miles, who folded his arms, smirking at the college freshman. "Oh, you're gonna be thanking me after this. No, why don't you go on home, Sleeping Beauty? You don't wanna become some crazy cat lady now, do you?"

"Fuck you, Miles," Peter grumbled out, and the Afro-Latino just laughed as he heads his way to class.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

After taking the subway back home, Peter stumbled upon his apartment door, where he had gotten a notice from his landlord that his rent was due next week, and if he didn't pay it soon, he would get evicted within that week with no explanation.

"Fucking hell!" Peter said in a groan, grabbing the notice and threw it on the couch after kicking his shoes off. He sauntered through the hallways and into his bedroom, that described what every college student would have in a dorm room – books for college, a stereo with albums from Nickelback to Nicki Minaj, a PlayStation 4 and a Nintendo Switch, and even posters of superheroes like Spider-Man and the Avengers.

Peter plopped onto his bed, moaning and curling himself up as he began to drift to sleep, hoping that he would just sleep the morning away, and try to relieve the stress from all of the problems.

Almost 5 hours had passed, and Peter was already in dreamland by the sound of his soft snoring. Suddenly, the brunette woke to a loud vibrating noise coming from his phone on the nightstand, and he gets up. He turned to the nightstand and looked at his phone, and it was from both his teacher, Bruce, and his Aunt May.

He looked at Aunt May's message, and it said that she had sent $600 to him to give him more support. He then looked at Bruce's word, and it said.

 **Bruce:** _Hey, Mr. Parker! I hope you are getting the proper rest I have informed you before. You will get a chance to take the make-up test next week!_

_\- Mr. Banner_

Peter sighed and shook his head while placing the phone back onto the nightstand and got up from his bed, where he had gotten up and stretched his arms as he yawned. He looked at the clock, and it was already 1:00 in the afternoon, and it was enough for him to get up out of his bed and drag himself onto the other side of his room where he got onto his laptop and began to log on to the official Sugar Rush website Miles had told him.

He knows about the site, and he was very skeptical about it, but he knew that he needed the money because of how his parents cut him off after coming out of the closet. He hated relying on people due to his independence, but he knew that he couldn't do everything on his own, and the money he had gotten won't be enough to pay off the rent. He didn't know what kind of trouble he might get into, but remembering the notice given by the landlord, Peter knew that he had to get the money or else he's fucked.

He grabbed his laptop and began to type the link onto the address bar. Once he entered the site, he was caught off guard by the bright pink light that nearly blinded him. When he took another glimpse, the pink background was decorated with pink roses with diamonds and small heart-shaped chocolates. It was followed by the sizeable golden cursive writing that said Sugar Rush in the center followed by couples of gay men, hugging each other and nuzzling. He was shocked by how girly it looked, but it was indeed for gay men, and the couples posing on the site were indeed handsome, but Peter still shook his head, believing that the place was still a sham and there were fat, old hair-thinning geezers trying to get into his pants. After looking at the information, Peter sighed. Knowing that there was no other option, this was a risk he was going to take.

"Well, guess I better roll with the punches," he spoke to himself as he clicked the sign-up button, transitioning to the different page.

**Welcome to Sugar Rush!**

_Where Anything Is Sweet As Candy!_

**Are you a Sugar Daddy or a Sugar Baby?**

**(I am a Sugar Daddy) (I am a Sugar Baby)**

Peter swallowed hard, and he clicked onto 'I am a Sugar Baby', transitioning him to the next page. He began to fill up all of the requirements, Peter was left to place a picture, and he had found a picture of himself recently, taken by his Aunt May before graduation. He uploaded the photo and double-checked to see everything was in place. Once he did it, he posted up his profile, which his profile picture was approved immediately. After uploading some other pics of himself, Peter pushes himself away from the laptop for his was craving for something to eat. As he began to call for some pizza, he began to think about his decision to become a sugar baby pessimistically.

' _Am I making the right choice?'_

**:::::** Tony x Peter **– Sugar Rush – Sugar Rush –** Tony x Peter **:::::**

He didn't know what he had gotten himself in.

Antonio Reyes Giorgiotto Stark wasn't so sure that a man like him would be involved in the sugar daddy scene; he was convinced to try out. He thought it was a horrible idea because it made him sound like he was a predator, and that thought was grinding onto him hardly. But at the same time, he knew that he was lonely. He had never been in a serious relationship since he was in his younger years; after that, he had been swamped and never got a chance to be in the scene. He was taking the role of CEO of Stark Enterprises after the retirement and later death of his father, Ruggiero "Howard" Stark. He had tried to go on dates, but most of the people he had dated were only interested in him because he was rich, and that was a red flag for him.

Tony was already 38, just two years away from hitting the big 4-0, and his love life was almost reaching to his end, and everyone has feared that he would still be a bachelor once he reaches 50. Tony remembered that night at the bar where his colleagues of Stark Enterprises about the site, Sugar Rush, where sugar daddies meet sugar babies and gain points before reaching them and spoiling them to the core. He also found out that one of his friends is a sugar daddy on the site and has found his sugar baby. At first, Tony just snorted at the idea, thinking that these sugar babies are only in it for sex and money, but as he thought about it, he had been lonely for too long, and maybe he might meet a sugar baby that might be promising. He finally gave in and gave it a shot at it.

After making his profile was established more than a week ago, Tony's inbox blew up with lots of emails from sugar babies. When he began to look at the emails he had received, his face dropped almost immediately. Every single email he has gotten, all of the sugar babies wanted with none other than sex and his money. Those rose red flags for him, and he erased every single email from his inbox and even blocked the senders before they could also get to his profile again. He felt his hope waning after experiencing what had happened online.

Running his fingers through his hair as he sat in his main office of the company, Tony lets out a sigh as he began working on the paperwork given to him and was told about the partnership with Oscorp ran by Norman Osborn. He can feel the frustration tensing as the clock began to tick away, having the urge to leave his office and just go on with his business.

But his train of thought was interrupted when the doors open, and Tony looked up to see an African-American male make his way into the room. "Oh, Rhodey… it's you," he spoke to the man.

"Hey, look. I just thought I'd check up on you to see if you are okay," James Rhodes, aka Rhodey, spoke to Tony. "And from the looks of it, you're not in your best mood."

"Yeah, I can already tell," Tony spoke sarcastically, sighing irritably, rubbing his temples.

"What's eatin' ya, man?" Rhodey asked him in slight concern, leaning against Tony's mahogany table.

"It just everything that's going on in my life right now. Lost my old man two months ago, which hit me hard, and now I have to take on so much of what he had left that it's driving me insane. And with this partnership with Oscorp, I don't think I'm ever gonna have a wink of sleep," Tony replied and slumped onto his chair slightly. "It's ridiculous, Rhodey. I never get any time for myself."

Rhodey could hear the stress from Tony's voice, and he felt awful for him. He knew that the man needed a break from all of the work thrown at his face and was on the verge of going insane if he gets pushed to the limit, and he didn't want that to happen." Tony, listen. You should head home. I know it's the middle of the day, but I don't want ya to have more weight being put on ya," he spoke to the CEO, who looked at him in slight surprise.

"Rhodey, you know you don't have to do that. But I'm worried about the paperwork and the meeting with Osborn planned. Pepper would kill me if I didn't have those things done," Tony said in slight worry. He didn't forget about Pepper, for she is very strict when it comes engagements like the partnership and can be frightening when she's pissed off. And her role is only being an assistant.

"Look, I can deal with Potts. Didn't you forget that I'm vice-president of this company?" Rhodey said with a smile. "Have I not asked you to go on vacations before?"

"You have asked me many times. It's just that I have never been in this situation where I have to juggle everything at once," Tony spoke to Rhodey. "When my old man did it, he did it with no problem at all. He was almost like Superman. Me? I'm nothing like that. No matter how hard I try, it just gets me stressed out. Not only that, but it has also kept me from enjoying my personal life. I never got a chance to go on dates."

"When was that last time you went on a date?" Rhodey queried.

"Like a year ago. I can't even remember," Tony grumbled.

"Well, that's your problem. You're so caught up in your work that you never got a chance to date. Listen, why don't you leave for the rest of the day and just take time off? I don't want you to have a mental breakdown with all of this work being piled on you," Rhodey finished, and Tony lets out a sigh. He knew he was right and he wasn't going to spend another hour in the office.

"Alright, Rhodey. I'll take your word. Just try not to piss Pep off, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Not get outta here, man. You deserve it," Rhodey said with a smile until something else came up in his mind. "Oh! I forgot – Steve and Sam's wedding is within a week. You should give them a gift before they tie the knot!"

"Gotcha," Tony spoke, waving goodbye to Rhodey as he leaves the Stark Enterprises building, stretching his arms as he was met with the warmth of the afternoon sun. He walked to his car, a sleek black Ferrari Testarossa, deactivating the car alarm and entering the vehicle. Relieved from all of the tension from his store, Tony felt free from the pressure in the office and felt very thankful that Rhodey was going to take his place and even be brave enough to face Pepper's wrath. Tony wasn't ready for it at all. Turning on the ignition, Tony leaves his parking lot and drives off, praying for Rhodey and his risk in facing Pepper.

**::::::::::::::::::::::**

When Tony finally got home, he kicked off his shoes and put on his slippers before taking the seat of his large sofa. He turned on the stereo before opening up his laptop, where he had got onto his laptop and logging on to Sugar Rush, where lots of notifications met him. He looked at them, and he just sighed – more sugar babies who want nothing but sex and money from him. He deleted every single message from the senders. He pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to keep his annoyance at bay as he wanted to give the site a chance because he was on the verge of becoming lonely once he reached his significant age. He didn't want to be the only person without a significant other, and he'd be damned if he let his colleagues tease him for being single.

Tony scrolled down, looking at every sugar baby. Some of them were promising until he looked at their relationship statuses, most of them already have boyfriends, and he wasn't that type of man who wants to be their side piece. That's not how he went.

However, he stopped at one profile page. It was a sugar baby, but this one looks different. Different from the other profiles he had scanned earlier. This one depicted a young brown-haired male, 18 years of age with pure blue eyes and a bright smile traced across his face while leaning against a wall. But what got him interested was the information.

**Name:** SpideyPete

 **Age:** 18

 **Role:** Sugar Baby

" _Hey, my name is SpideyPete, and I am kind of new to this sugar daddy scene. I'm not asking much, but I am a struggling college student who is trying to make ends meet, and I am looking for a sugar daddy to help me with the funds and hopefully get to know the person. Nothing else."_

 **Business:** Part-time worker

 **Education:** Empire State University

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color(s):** Red and Blue

 **Favorite Animal:** Spiders

 **Hobbies:** Drawing, Painting, Writing, Photography

 **Favorite Position:** Bottoming

 **Kinks/Fetishes:** Tell you later

Tony's heart skipped a beat drastically after reading the information of the profile, and seeing the innocent blue eyes; he knew that the young man isn't asking anything. "Is hope coming back to me?" he asked himself, feeling the sense redemption from the site envelope him. Not wanting to wait anymore, he began to click on the message icon on the bottom of the profile, and he began to send a message to the sugar baby, hoping he will get an answer.

**:::::** Tony x Peter **– Sugar Rush – Sugar Rush –** Tony x Peter **::::**

Peter had been in the living room for the next few hours after deciding to take his laptop down and watch a bit of Netflix to keep him occupied. For a while, he had been on Sugar Rush, and his inbox had been blowing up since he made his profile, and much to his shock, there were lots of guys who were _extremely_ handsome from top to bottom. Miles wasn't lying at all when he said that the men on there were highly attractive. It's no wonder he found his sugar daddy, even though he does look like Kurt Cobain. He took a glimpse of the messages sent to him, and most of them said: Hey handsome, Hey sexy, or Hi cutie.

Peter began to look at the emails he had gotten from them, and they were nothing but sweet messages. He felt pretty flustered by their choice of words, but then red flags began to pop up. Most of the men on the site were mainly married or have boyfriends, and he's not that type of person who would come in between a relationship. Sighing, he deleted every single email until he stopped at one email, which simply said: Hey :) from a user named IronDaddy29. He clicked onto the message, and the word simply said.

_U go to ESU?_

Surprised but interested, Peter typed onto the keyboard, writing his reply to the given message.

_Yea, I got to school. My first year is almost half-over. Hbu?_

Once he was finished with his reply, he clicked on the send button, and within nearly a second, he had gotten a response back.

_Nah. Went to MIT and graduated when I was only 18 years old._

Peter was taken aback on what IronDaddy29 has sent to him. 'MIT? Massachusetts Institute of Technology!? Shit, he must be some kind of inventor or some sort!' he thought to himself and began to reply to the message.

_Wow, MIT? That's amazing! I've wanted to go there, but I chose art instead because it's more of my calling._

Peter sent his message, and within seconds, another reply reached to him.

_Ur an artist, huh? Planning on becoming the next Picasso? LOL_

A soft laugh came out of Peter's mouth. The sender's delivery came out funny and witty, not offensive and vague. He didn't add humor on his expectations in a sugar daddy, but that got him having second thoughts of deleting his profile on the site.

_Hahaha, U are so funny. Have u always been a class clown?_

Another reply came from IronDaddy29.

_Don't mean 2 brag but I tend 2 be the jokester back in high school. I'm surprised that a cutie like urself would like my sense of humor._

Peter felt himself blushing for a moment when the message got a little flirty. He paused for a moment as he thought about what he was to say. His heart was already skipping a beat, and he had known this person for more than a couple of minutes, and he's getting attracted to him.

_U think I'm cute?_

After sending the question, IronDaddy sent back his reply.

_Of course. No one has such a cute face like urself. Oh, BTW, my real name is Tony. Tony Stark._

"Tony Stark? Where have I heard that name before?" Peter said to himself. He has heard of the name, but he couldn't put his finger on it. If he could remember correctly, he remembered Miles mentioning his name but not telling him any other details about him. He didn't get a chance to see who this man looked like, and yet he wasn't so sure if IronDaddy29 is telling him that he's that man. A pregnant pause grew before him, but it didn't take long for him to send his reply back to the person.

_It's nice to meet you. My real name is Peter. Peter Parker._

Peter sent his reply to the person before receiving a message from IronDaddy that he had unlocked his images. He clicked on to the locked image icon, sending him to the man's main profile. The main profile showed a picture of IronDaddy29, aka Tony Stark posing in a nice three-piece suit, his hand gripping on the tie. He had a pair of Versace aviator sunglasses lowered on the bridge on his nose, his brown eyes looking directly at him, his eyebrows cocked upwards, and his smile formed seductively. His hair was perfectly groomed with the beard to match, and his Rolex watch stood out to make him suaver. It wasn't until Peter looked at the man's information.

**Name:** IronDaddy29

 **Age:** 38

 **Role:** Sugar Daddy

" _The name's IronDaddy29, and I'm a man who's been through a lot of relationships, and I am hopefully looking forward to meeting a sugar baby who not only I can spoil but who can love me for me."_

 **Business:** Businessman/CEO

 **Education:** Massachusetts Institute of Technology

 **Sexuality:** Gay

 **Favorite Color(s):** Red and Gold

 **Favorite Animal:** Wolves, etc.

 **Hobbies:** Cooking, Traveling, Music, etc.

 **Favorite Position:** Topping

 **Kinks/Fetishes** _ **:**_ Tell you later

' _Oh God, he's hot!'_ Peter thought as his own heart skipped a beat when he saw the picture. The man looked handsome in the photo, meaning that he would be very the same way if he met him in person. He tried to keep himself calm as he started to wonder, how can someone as handsome as him be in a dating site like Sugar Rush. But before he could make a reply, he received another message from IronDaddy.

**SpideyPete! IronDaddy29 wants to be your Sugar Daddy!**

**YES NO**

Peter was left feeling hot when he had gotten the request from Tony. He was still skeptical since this was his first time in the sugar daddy scene, and he felt fear creeping across his skin as he thought what would happen if anyone found out about his life as a sugar baby, especially Bruce for the man sees him as his son. He took a deep breath and accepted the man's request before being met with a massive 'CONGRATULATIONS!' in bold golden letters.

**You have accepted IronDaddy29 as your Sugar Daddy! Add your account number, and your daddy will spoil you as much as he can!**

Peter lets out a sigh as he laid back on the sofa. He hoped that everything will go well with his now sugar daddy. If dealing with homophobic parents and the difficulties of trying to finish college without getting kicked out weren't enough, he's gotta deal with a person he doesn't know and lay his burdens onto him, which he doesn't want.

"I hope that this goes well," he spoke to himself.

 **:::::** Tony x Peter **– Sugar Rush – Sugar Rush –** Tony x Peter **:::::**

Tony felt like he was in cloud nine, however. Looking at Peter's picture, his smile too infectious to turn away; he thought that he might have found the right person he wanted to date and start a relationship. Sure, there was a considerable age gap between the two, but Tony had been alone for too long. Thank god that Rhodey was able to let him take the day off, or else he would've gone insane with the work on and not being ready to start a love life.

He leaned against the sofa, a smile etched across his lips while sighing happily.

"Hoping to see you soon. _Pete_ ," he mused, his heart beating excitedly.

**Chapter One: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It’s me! Sorry I haven’t been able to post any Starker fanfiction because I have been focusing on my Overwatch fanfics. McHanzo is still my OTP and it will be for the rest of my life. But I haven’t been able to give Starker some love since I do love Marvel.
> 
> Anyways, this story Sugar Rush was inspired by a Yuri!! on Ice fic I have read on Wattpad which is also called Sugar Rush, written by chifu_fufu and I really loved how the build of the story as well as the portrayal of the characters. Also, it is also inspired by a Starker fanfiction here on AO3 called Coffee & Sugar written by SweetLittleDarling and did a phenomenal job. So those two fics are the inspiration of this fic here and I am looking forward to starting this fic while I do my Overwatch fanfiction!
> 
> Feel free to ask me any questions about the fanfic!
> 
> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


	2. Bubblegum Cotton Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Skye here and I am back with a new chapter of Sugar Rush where we get to continue with Peter and his relationship with his new sugar daddy, Tony Stark! To everyone, thank you for the kudos, bookmarks, and comments. That means a lot to me! Anyways, let's get on with the chapter!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Spider-Man, Iron-Man, Avengers, or any of the characters or franchises used in this story. They all belong to Stan Lee, Steve Ditko, Jack Kirby (both rest in paradise), and Marvel. However, I do own the plot of this story… nothing more.

 **Warnings** **:** This story is rated NC-17/R-18 for mature audiences which means it’s not suitable for younger readers or people who hate yaoi. If you are under the age of 16 years old or if you hate yaoi period, please refrain from reading this story or any of the chapters.

 **Pairings:** Tony Stark/Peter Parker (Starker), Bucky Barnes/Miles Morales (Mucky)

**Sugar Rush**

Written by SkyeLinkHyrule

**Chapter Two:** Bubblegum Cotton Candy

_Also, here is a cover I made for the story which I forgot to show you guys!_

Peter had been feeling much better as the next day came. After taking so much rest, he was completely refreshed and he was already in class taking the make-up test along with other students who weren’t able to make it for the first test. Bruce was present as he watched the students cram on their papers, checking on the questions to see which answer was. Peter kept his focus on the test while at the same time, he felt his phone vibrate, knowing that Tony hat texted him a few minutes ago. He furrowed his eyebrows while marking any answer he thinks was the best one. As the clock began to tick away, Bruce looked at his watch and lets out a sigh.

“Alright, everyone. Time’s up,” he spoke clearly. “Make sure your names are written on your tests when you hand them to me.”

The students of Empire State finally sighed in relief as the day came to an end. Peter takes out his phone where he had downloaded the Sugar Rush app from the Apple Store and he looked to see that IronDaddy29 aka Tony had sent him a message and he quickly replied.

 **@SpideyPete:** _Sorry, I wasn't able to respond to Tony. I was doing my makeup exam because I wasn't able to do it yesterday._

 **@IronDaddy29:** _It's alright. College can b a huge pain in the ass. Believe me, I've been there, done that._

@ **SpideyPete:** _Well, it could be worse._

 **@IronDaddy29:** _If u were here right now, I’d cure that tiredness with a nice dinner and movie_

_Peter's heart skipped a beat once again. Tony sure knows how to flirt, something the brunette needed to learn._

**@SpideyPete:** _Oh, that would be fun. Even though we never really met in person._

As he was going to take his leave from the classroom, Bruce stopped him.

“Mr. Parker, are you feeling okay now?” he asked and the brunette nodded.

“Yeah, thanks to you. I really wanna thank you, though. Not everyone gets a chance to make up what they had missed,” Peter spoke to Bruce.

“True, but as I said before, you are one of my best students. I knew you were going to do well when I saw you back in high school. Your family should be very of you,” Bruce continued and Peter shook his head.

“You don't have to bring that up. Aunt May and Uncle Ben had been proud of me since I graduated high school. I already know that I am taking responsibility for being the adult I am trying to be. I'll be just fine, Professor Banner. You should really focus on with your soon-to-be family with Ms. Romanoff," Peter said with a chuckle.

“You’re not wrong at all. Anyways, I won’t keep you for long. I will inform you on the next assignment,” Bruce said with a nod.

“Sure thing. See you around,” Peter said, waving goodbye to Bruce before reaching for his phone after it vibrated.

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Sorry, Pete. Got occupied with an annoying phone call. I’m supposed 2 have some time off, but these people won’t leave me alone._

 **@SpideyPete:** _So, you’re a CEO of Stark Enterprises, huh?_

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Yep, my grandpa was the first one 2 start it all, then passed it 2 my dad, and now passed it 2 me. U read my magazines? ;)_

 **@SpideyPete:** _No. I’ve heard of the name before. I’m not really into the rich lifestyle like that._

 **@IronDaddy29:** _U will eventually and I will be waiting <333_

 **@SpideyPete** : _You are such a dork, Tony_

Peter walked through the hallways and took a deep breath as he still has a skepticism and he chose to take the scene as a tiny grain of salt. He still doesn't know anything about Sugar Rush and he knows just the person who can help him – Miles.

::::: Tony x Peter – **Sugar Rush** – **Sugar Rush** – Tony x Peter :::::

“Hello! Welcome to Li’s Kitchen!” Peter greeted kindly as he led in a family of five into the restaurant he was working in. He sighed in relief that he only had to go to school to do his make-up test and he was able to head to his job to do his part-time shift without any problem. He could feel the weight growing onto him as the due date of his rent starting to creep in and it was slowly driving him to anxiety. Thankfully the Li family was kind enough to support Peter as much as they can due to them knowing about him and his rent problem. He made it out of the kitchen with plates of freshly made dishes and serves them to another group of customers.

The people thanked Peter and each of them gave them a $50 tip, making Peter smile when he was given the money, Once break time came along, the brunette sighed in exhaustion until he was given a nice bottle of Crystal Geyser spring water by none other than Michelle Rayna “MJ” Jones, who shot him a chill glare. “Here, you might need this to rejuvenate yourself,” she said nonchalantly.

“Thanks, MJ,” Peter said, taking the bottled water and sipping out of it. Thankfully, it was a large bottle and it was perfectly cold.

“Seriously, I’ve never seen you work so hard like this,” MJ spoke to Peter, folding her arms.

“What do you expect? My rent is due this week and I need to get all of the money together or else the landlord will put me out,” Peter exclaimed as he took another guzzle of water while getting a little bit comfortable, trying not to get anxious about his burdens. MJ shook her head calmly but she was worried about her best friend at the same time. “If school wasn’t stressful enough, I have to deal with trying not to end up in the streets.”

“Wait, isn’t your aunt and uncle helping you out?” MJ queried, raising a brow.

“Yes, but it's not enough. The bastard did me dirty by raising the rent and I just got the apartment," Peter responded.

“Pete… that was months ago,” MJ pointed out.

“I know, and he’s not giving me a break anytime soon. If only my self-absorbed parents didn’t put me out, I wouldn’t be in this mess,” Peter said before sighing in slight frustration.

“Just how much is the rent?”

Peter shook his head, “He rose it from $3,000 to $10,000 a month,” he replied and MJ just shook her head.

“Now that’s just wrong.”

“I know. And I can't get another job because of school. It's a mess MJ. It's the middle of my first semester and I have been put through this hole that I am trying to get out of. I don't wanna end up in the streets."

MJ took a deep breath as he looked at Peter as she began to wonder what will he do to get extra money, “Well, are you gonna find something to get the money problem situated?” she asked.

“Yeah, I am. I don't know what, but what I do know is that I need to get this money quick, or else I'm gonna be sleeping in Central Park," Peter responded before his frustration began to come back.

“Well, try not to let your frustration get to you. The boss is watching, you know?" MJ pointed out as she began to make her leave and Peter shook his head. Thankfully, he has an hour-long break and wasn't worried about the bosses. All he's concerned about is how he was able to use the Sugar Rush app, and he remembered his plan to call or text Miles and he took action.

 **P:** _Miles, meet me at the Cheesecake Factory after I get off work. I need your help with something._

::::: Tony x Peter – **Sugar Rush** – **Sugar Rush** – Tony x Peter :::::

In the Stark Tower, Tony felt like he was on cloud nine. Relaxing on his bed in his pajamas while watching Netflix on TV with his phone on his lap, the CEO of Stark Enterprises was enjoying his relaxation. But what he was really happy about is that he was able to find someone to talk to through Sugar Rush and he was still new to online dating. He still has to figure out how the site works and he decided to text one of his colleagues while enjoying his relaxation. Along the way, he had gotten the word from Rhodey that the company was doing just fine under his charge but he has told him that Steve was on his way to see him, making Tony roll his eyes. Steve has always loved to meddle in his life and has no problem coming by uninvited. He's about to get married to Sam within a week and yet he's worried what's going on in Tony's life.

Getting up from his bed, Tony grabbed his phone which chimed within a second, alerting him that he had gotten a message from Peter.

 **@SpideyPete:** _Sorry, Tony. I had work today. Busy. Busy. Busy._

Tony lets out a chuckle and replied.

 **@IronDaddy29:** _It’s alright, sweetie. U gotta work, right?_

 **@SpideyPete:** _Yeah, I got time for us to finally get to know each other a little more. :)_

Tony’s heart skipped a beat, excitement shown within his eyes as he smiled. His day was just getting better by the minute.

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Oh, I’ve been waiting 4 this to happen <3_

 **@SpideyPete** : _Well then. Tell me something… like your family. Have they inspired you to become this famous, even though I haven’t heard of you before?_

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Oh, that’s just cruel. But since u asked nicely ;) My old man started the company from scratch. He was very tech-savvy and my mom… she was a well-known fashion designer and became a household name b4 I was born. Now that my dad is gone, I have the company all 2 myself. Trust me, it’s not fun most of the time._

 **@SpideyPete:** _Wow, I'm jealous, to be honest. I grew up in Queens and I had lived with my aunt and uncle until they moved away. Nothing too exciting, but I kinda wish I had accomplished as you had._

Tony smiled while shaking his head.

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Nothing is boring about u, Petey. Rich or not, I think ur really exciting._

After sending the reply, his doorbell rang from across the hall. Tony walked up to the doorway to see who it was and it was none other than Steve Rogers. Dressed in a crisp suit with perfectly groomed hair while Tony was in his pajamas, disheveled hair, and a pair of wolf slippers, Steve takes a deep sigh, shaking his head and folding his arms.

“So, this is what you’ve been doing, huh?” the blonde spoke lowly.

“And I get no, 'Hey, Tony'? What nice way to visit me," Tony spoke, rolling his eyes.

“Well, aren’t you gonna let me in?” Steve asked and without a word, Tony welcomes him into his pad while typing his reply to SpideyPete who sent him a message.

 **@SpideyPete:** A _w, Tony. You’re really sweet, you know that?_

 **@IronDaddy29** _**:** _ _This is only the beginning, sweetie. U just wait until we meet – face 2 face._

“Okay, Cap. I don’t mean to sound like an ass, but what are you doing here?” Tony asked, looking away from his phone. “Aren’t you about to get married this week?”

“Sam and I had gotten the date settled. But I wanna come to you, first. Rhodes told me that you aren’t in office,” Sam said, taking a seat on the table while Tony reached for the refrigerator, taking out a large jug of orange juice, pouring a glass for Steve.

“I needed the time off from the company. A lot of shit has been piled up on me for the last two months," the billionaire replied.

“But you had just been named the CEO of Stark Enterprises, Tony. You haven’t done anything before then,” Steve cocked his head in puzzlement.

“I was working in the background while my old man was still CEO. And I still got a lot of weight being put on me," Tony replied to Steve while pouring himself a glass of orange juice. "I barely had time for myself, even after I took over the company when he passed away. And Rhodey was brave enough to take my place in office until I was given the relaxation I needed. He was crazy, but I thank him for it."

“And what about Pepper? You know how she is when she finds out that you've been fooling around," Steve noted in a slight curt, and Tony froze for a second as he began to think about what would Pepper do when he does return. He shook the thought out of his mind, not wanting to picture the woman's angered look.

“Rhodey said that he could handle her wrath, although I do worry about him. But aside from that, I needed to get away from the company for a while. My social life hasn’t been on the right road, you know?”

“How, Tony?” Steve questioned.

“Do I have to tell everything that's happening in my life?" Tony bluntly jabbed at Steve while he began to text Spidey Pete on his phone.

“Well, no? But is it wrong for me to check up on you?” Steve returned.

Tony rolled his eyes, “You’re like an overbearing mother, Cap.”

“I’m no such thing, Tony. Sometimes, you get distracted by the random of things,” Steven pointed out as he looked at the billionaire looking at his phone, texting SpideyPete. “Like for example – getting distracted by your phone.”

Tony looked up and gave Steve an unimpressed look, “I’m talking to someone, Cap. What’s wrong with that?”

Steve rubbed his temples, “Come on, Tony. You’re 38 years old and you’re texting like you’re in 20 years old,” he muttered and Tony just rolled his eyes.

“I’m looking for someone to date, okay? I haven’t had a relationship in years,” the CEO exclaimed.

“Looking for someone? Wait, you're looking for love on a dating site? Since when?" Steve exclaimed, looking shocked by what Tony was doing, but the CEO remained in his nonchalant manner. That expression seemed to be very unnecessary for him as if Steve never had seen him go on dating sites.

“It's not my idea. Some colleagues of mine suggested to me that I should try this site out. As much a tech genius I am, I don't use dating sites like that, but yet I never get a chance to even meet people because I've been piled with so much damn work," Tony said in slight irritation. "So, cut me some slack, alright? It's bad enough that my old man is dead, I don't wanna deal with the pressure."

Steve wanted to protest but he chose not to for Tony wanted to have some time for himself and he had been grinding since his father's death and he realized that what he was doing was uncalled for when he just wanted to spend some time for himself after seeing him searching on Sugar Rush. "S-sorry, Tony. I didn't know that. But why a dating site?" he questioned.

"As I said, it's not my idea," Tony replied to Steve. "I didn't even want to look for someone on a dating site and yet here I am."

“And who is this person you are texting?” Steve questioned.

Tony looked at Steve and he lets out a small smile. “His name is Peter… Peter Parker,” he answered.

::::: Tony x Peter – **Sugar Rush** – **Sugar Rush** – Tony x Peter :::::

Work had nearly worn Peter out as he stretched his arms before letting out a loud yawn. Part of him was telling him that he should head home and go to sleep, but he remembered that he was supposed to meet Miles at the Cheesecake Factory as he had said through text. He was hoping that the Afro-Latino would get his message and meet him there. Much to his surprise, when he got to the restaurant, he saw Miles sitting at a table near the window before looking up to see him and wave vigorously and happily. "Miles, you came. You actually came," Peter said with a smile.

“Of course I came, man! You think I would just ignore my best friend?" Miles said with a wink while Peter took a seat on the other side of the table, getting himself comfortable.

“Well, no? Anyways, I texted you because I need your help,” Peter requested.

"Oh?" Miles asked as one of the workers walked past him, telling him that she will be taking his order in a few minutes. "And what will that be?" he questioned as he leaned closer to the brunette who takes a deep breath, remembering what he had to say to the Afro-Latino.

"I'm stumped on this Sugar Rush site and… well, I want to see how it works," Peter spoke, scratching the back of his head.

“Really? Why haven't you asked me that before?" Miles asked in the offense, even though he was joking.

“Come on, Miles. You know I don't know what it has. Please… I already met someone on there and I wanna know how it works," Peter begged, Miles, shaking his head.

“Alright, alright. Keep your panties on," Miles responded before taking a deep breath. "Okay, so in Sugar Rush, for you to meet your sugar daddy, you have to gain points."

“Points?” Peter asked in confusion and Miles nodded.

“Yeah, the app and the site has rules for us to follow and if we don’t follow them, our account will be deleted. Here, give me your phone,” Miles stuck his hand out and Peter reluctantly gives him his phone. After accessing the Sugar Rush app which Peter was already logged in, he decided to look at his profile and he saw the info he had made and the likes that he was given by the other users. “Well, well, well, Peter. You’re pretty popular on here,” the Afro-Latino said with a smile.

“Yeah, but like I said, I already have a sugar daddy,” Peter said and within seconds, a loud ping vibrated through his phone and Miles looked up to see a notification from IronDaddy29.

“IronDaddy29? Is he your sugar daddy?”

Peter nodded softly, blushing hard as he looked down, "Y-yes," he said and Miles looked at the notification which was a message.

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Sorry, baby. I got a little caught up with some company. Oh, and I forgot 2 tell u, there's this feature that u can earn points for us 2 meet in person. <3_

Peter's eyes nearly bulged out and Miles nearly snorted out a laugh. The brunette grabbed his phone and began texting back to Tony.

 **@SpideyPete:** _Tony… why didn’t you tell me that before?_

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Hehe, sorry, honey. But I learned this just seconds ago and it’s the perfect way to get me to meet you in person <3_

Miles began busting out laughing which turned to wheeze as he held his sides. “S-shut up, Miles! People are staring!” Peter spoke though his teeth although the people around him didn’t look and Miles kept on laughing. The brunette texted Tony back.

 **@SpideyPete:** _Tony you are such a dork._

After the last text, Peter received a notification seconds later.

_**IronDaddy29 has sent you $20,000!** _

_**Congratulations, you have received 5,000 points from receiving your first amount from your daddy!** _

Peter’s eyes nearly bulged out of his sockets when he saw the amount Tony had given him. Twenty thousand dollars!? He could use that money to buy himself a wardrobe of Gucci or Versace! But he thought about his rent and decided to use the money for it. He quickly texted Tony back at full speed.

 **@SpideyPete:** _You didn’t have to give me that much money, Tony_

 **@IronDaddy29:** _But I did, sweetheart. I have been distracted for a while, I need to start being ur daddy. ;)_

Peter lets out a slight blush and he sends another text

 **@SpideyPete:** _Tony I. Thank you… this will help me a lot._

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Of course, mio bambino. Tell me, where are u now?_

 **@SpideyPete:** _I’m at the Cheesecake Factory with my college friends right now. And he’s treating me. <3_

 **@IronDaddy29:** _Oh, I love that place. Tell me all about it when ur done. ;)_

Once Peter finished his text, Miles was looking at him with a smile. “What? Can’t I try to text to my soon-to-be sugar daddy?” he asked.

“Hey, I'm just glad you found a daddy that will spoil you and help you take care of the debt thing. Unlike me," Miles said and Peter lowered his phone, shooting a glare at his college mate. He just had to say it like that, "And what's that supposed to mean, Miles? Aren't you struggling with money too?"

“Yeah – we _both_ were, duh. But I was able to log in to Sugar Rush before the shit hit the fan for me," Miles said with a playful smirk. "Why do you think I wasn't able to meet my sugar daddy before introduced you to it?"

“Before? You mean you signed up before I told you my issues?” Peter spoke in complete disbelief and Miles nodded.

“Duh.”

Peter slumped against the chair, “Oh my god, Miles. You had me go through so much shit while you were getting comfortable getting snuggly with that Kurt Cobain-looking emo guy,” he jabbed out, unbeknownst to him, footsteps approached from behind and a scruffy male voice resonated through their conversation.

" _Hey, who are you calling emo?_ ”

Peter quickly turned around to see James Buchanan Barnes, towering over him and giving him a very dark and piercing glare, making Peter’s blood run cold. “Aaah… I-I’m sorry!” he quickly cried out, fearing that the man would kill him for insulting him while he wasn’t looking.

“Bucky? What are you doing here? I thought you had band practice,” Miles spoke.

Bucky lets out a sigh, running his hand through his brown shoulder-length hair, “It was cut short, babe. One of my guys had to leave to be with his girlfriend after she has gone into labor. I had a feeling that you'd be here until this jackass called me emo," he said and Peter turned away, not wanting to see his glare.

“He didn't mean it, Buck. And besides, we were just about to have lunch, right?" Miles asked and Peter remembered that he _really_ was going to have lunch with him.

“Yeah, but the server is taking too long,” Peter went on and Bucky smirked.

“Well, then. Looks like it’s gonna be the _three_ of us together.”

Peter’s skin paled, “Together?’ he repeated.

“Yeah, it’s not a problem, is it?” Bucky responded before giving Peter another devious glare while his smirk remained which made the college freshman shiver from the spine down.

“N-no.”

“Don’t worry, Pete. Bucky is really a nice guy once you get to know him. He’s a bit protective of me but he’s really fun to hang out with,” Miles replied with a smile before his eyes turned to Bucky.

“Unless they call me a Kurt Cobain-looking emo,” Bucky sneered and Peter buried his head and whipped out his phone.

 **@SpideyPete:** _I will tell you everything when I get home, Tony. Everything._

**Chapter Two: END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there, guys! Sorry for the long wait but here is the second you've anticipated reading! My brain is lacking creativity juice and I need something nice to eat or drink to get my mind battery charging up again. Anyways I do hope that you like this chapter and I am hoping to start the third chapter with ease a no problems.
> 
> Also, if you guys wanna know where I got the inspiration from, I was inspired by the story, Sugar Rush on Wattpad by chifu_fufu, click down on the link to check it out!  
>    
> [Sugar Rush by Chifu_fufu](https://www.wattpad.com/story/108080928-sugar-rush-v-i-k-t-u-u-r-i-sugardaddy-au)
> 
> Okay, that’s it for today, talk to y’all later! Ja ne!

**Author's Note:**

> Talk to y’all later! Ja ne!


End file.
